Todo es culpa de Rafa
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Human AU. Pero eso no importa, la cuestión que ronda tu mente ahora es: como llegaste aqui? Ah, si, como olvidarlo, te agitas tu cabello negro al recordar el inicio de la situación -que de hecho es casi lo unico que recuerdas-: por culpa de tu rebelde hermano: LEMON. Leonardo/Karai, Rafael/MonaLisa.


**Todo es culpa de Rafa**

 **Summary:** Human AU. Pero eso no importa, la cuestión que ronda tu mente ahora es: como llegaste aqui? Ah, si, como olvidarlo, te agitas tu cabello negro al recordar el inicio de la situación -que de hecho es casi lo unico que recuerdas-: por culpa de tu rebelde hermano: LEMON. Leonardo/Karai, Rafael/MonaLisa.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, son de la creación de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Lo demas, son gente X que se quiere colgar de su fama, sarcasmo on.

 **Por cierto, no hay guerra, no clan del pìe, no Krang, ni nada. Todo normal, bueno casi todo: es lemon, ya saben a lo que se atienen. Comencemos:**

* * *

La musica...

La bebida...

El baile...

La gente...

Y unos huecos en tu mente...

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Dentro de un cuarto de tantos que existen allí en el campus de NYU (New York University) se desarrolla la siguiente escena que tu, Leonardo Hamato, vas a vivir:

Abres lentamente los ojos por culpa del sol que empieza a relumbrar en el cuarto, con un dolor de cabeza como el que nunca jamas antes habías tenido en toda tu vida. Aunque no recuerdas en ese momento ni siquiera como llegaste allí ni que fue a detalle lo que paso anoche, juras que no vuelves a ir a una fiesta de fraternidad mientras sigas estudiando allí, y mucho menos con Rafa. Y es en ese preciso instante donde notas una serie de cosas que están diferente a lo que habría ocurrido en un día común y corriente.

Que? Que fue lo que ocurrió? Te despiertas de golpe, sin saber como fue que llegaste aquí a tu cuarto. Si el mismo cuarto que compartes con tu mellizo pelirrojo en NYU en primer semestre, a la vez que el estudia criminología y tu derecho. A todo esto, donde demonios esta Rafael? Ves su cama, y aparte del desastre que hay allí no notas nada extraño además de la hamaca que esta siempre colgando encima de su cama -si, una hamaca sobre su cama, nadie entiende porque lo tiene así-. Pero eso no importa, la cuestión que ronda tu mente ahora es: como llegaste aquí? Ah, si, como olvidarlo, te agitas tu cabello negro al recordar el inicio de la situación -que de hecho es casi lo único que recuerdas-: por culpa de tu rebelde hermano:

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **El día anterior**

Entre los pasillos de NYU van caminando dos personas de estilos completamente diferentes: uno de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, chaqueta de cuero negra, camiseta roja y jeans negros; la otra de cabello negro, ojos azules, camisa de vestir blanca, corbata negra media aflojada y jeans azules.

 **-Rafa, no quiero ir.**

 **-Andale Leo, papa y mama me dijeron que pasáramos mas tiempo de calidad como hermanos** , reclama el pelirrojo a la vez que casi empujaba a Leonardo.

 **-Tiempo de calidad significa pasar tiempo de manera tranquila y conocer a otras personas, no irse a meter a una fiesta en donde solo TU te vas a divertir con gente que ni conozco.**

 **-Por eso mismo es que vienes, para que conozcas gente y no te la pases leyendo con ese conejo de biblioteca de Usagi,** alega Rafael a la vez que aprovecha que Usagi no se encontraba en el campus, sino en un intercambio estudiantil.

 **-Y por eso me traes a mi en vez de a Casey?**

 **-Que querías, que me trajera a un par de mocosos menores de edad como Mikey y Donnie? No, y en cuanto a Jones, de hecho el esta en una cita con April, por eso tuve que buscar quien me acompañe ahora. Y me dije, por que no invito a mi Intrépido hermano? Seria pasar tiempo y así todos seriamos felices.**

 **-Así que solo me quieres para arrastrar tu cuerpo cuando andes tan ebrio que ni puedas caminar,** lo mencionas con sarcasmo.

 **-No estés tan seguro de eso Leo,** lo dice con un tono muy sospechoso a la vez que te mira con sus ojos verdes. **No lo estés.**

Tu solo lo miraste de reojo y pensando en tu interior " _Que se trae?"_ Pero ya no tuviste tiempo de pensar, ya que llegaron a la fiesta y tu desgraciado hermano desapareció dejándote solo en medio de la multitud.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Si, es culpa de Rafa, te dijiste a ti mismo. Pero ahora, la fricción de las sabanas era mas que evidente, así que las levantaste lentamente solo para confirmar con gran terror tu primer gran temor: estas completamente desnudo.

Que? Te quedaste hecho piedra a la vez que tu mente no podía imaginar como fue que perdiste la virginidad y ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Tal vez Rafa te haya llamado virgen, impotente, puritano, etc. Pero sin embargo tu tenias la convicción de llegar virgen al matrimonio, para entregarte exclusivamente a cierta persona, sonríes inconscientemente al recordar a esa persona, alguien que sabes en tu interior inalcanzable para ti.

Tus pensamientos son desviados al sentir como una persona se mueve en la cama, en tu cama. Ese movimiento hace que puedas percibir parte de la anatomia de esa persona, para ser mas especifico la espalda. A pesar de no poder ser apreciable mas en ese momento, puedes estar seguro que quien esta en la cama es una mujer. Suspiras aliviado, al menos puedes estar seguro que tu primera vez no estuvo fuera de lo normal, como diria tu mellizo.

Tratas de no miras mas, pero tu curiosidad te gana -si ya tuviste sexo con ella, que mas puedes mirar que no hayas visto-. Levantas la mirada y... oh no. Su cabello. Cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros. Te quedas paralizado, esperando que no sea ella. Pero como al parecer no es tu dia ella se gira mostrando su rostro y confirmando tus temores.

 **-Ka... Ka... Karai!?**

No lo puedes creer... ella? Tu mejor amiga? Como es que llegaron aquí? Ahora estas mas seguro que nunca: la culpa es de Rafa:

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Unas horas antes**

La música, a todo volumen y a toda potencia, resonaba en ese lugar, en el que te sentías muy incomodo. Obviamente no era tu estilo, preferirías mas estar en tu cuarto tomando un poco de te verde a la ves que lees un buen libro en vez de esto.

Y estas por partir de no ser porque al final se dignaba aparecer el ingrato de tu hermano, sin embargo no venia solo: a su lado tenia a una joven mujer con cuerpo de infarto, cabello castaño, ojos como si fueran rubíes -rojos brillantes- y vestida de una forma bastante espectacular: falda corta rosa, blusa sin mangas color rosa, y lo mas característico de ella: una bufanda... Adivinaron, rosa.

 **-No, ni se te ocurra Rafa. No soy como tu, andando con la de turno cada noche.**

 **-Pero Leo, que estas diciendo,** alega en un tono entre ofendido y sarcástico. **Como se nota que no me conoces, ella no es la de turno, de hecho ella ya es la buena,** dice a la vez que acerca a su hermano a ella.

 **-Chiquita, te quiero presentar a mi hermano mellizo Leonardo, alias "El Intrépido" . Bro, ella es Mona Lisa, mi novia.**

 **-Mucho gusto en conocerte Leonardo. Sabes, Rafa ha hablado mucho de ti.**

 **-Ehhh... mucho gusto Mona Lisa. Me permites un momento con Rafa?** Dices a la vez que se apartan de toda la gente y lo bombardeas con preguntas una vez a solas:

 **-Novia? En serio Rafa?** Preguntas perplejo a la vez que observas la seguridad de tu hermano.

 **-Que? Querías que tuviera una vida estable, no?**

 **-Y dime: cuantos minutos llevan de relación?**

El pelirrojo tomo una actitud seria y te respondió, mirando hacia la nada:

 **-No Leo. Ya llevo saliendo con ella unos dos meses y creeme, cuando digo que es la buena...**

 **-A ver, a ver, a ver, lo interrumpes, me dices que me traes solo para ser el mal tercio entre tu y tu novia de la que no tenia ni idea, o para sacarlos borrachos a ambos?**

 **-No Leo, claro que no, mira ven... ademas si te habia hablado de ella, no recuerdas las platicas porno?** Te invita de regreso de lleno a la fiesta, a lo que tu aceptas entre dudoso y sonrojado: En serio hacen eso? **Yo quiero que pases un buen rato, y para eso no voy a hacerte sentir tan fuera de lugar,** dice a la vez que le hace una seña a su chica.

 **-Adelante, puedes pasar,** dice la castaña a la vez que una persona entra al lugar.

Cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, ojos color ámbar -amarillo brillante-, blusa de manga corta color gris, cinturón rojo y jeans negros. Esa era la descripción de la persona que entro al lugar, una persona muy conocida para ti:

 **-Karai!?**

 **-Leonardo!?**

 **-Q... Q... Que haces aquí!?** Exclamaron al unisono.

Ambos reaccionaron al instante volteando hacia otro lado, además de darse cuenta que el par de bastardos llamados Rafael y Mona Lisa los dejaron morir justo en medio de la fiesta.

 **-No puedo creer que Mona Lisa haya convencido de venir aquí.**

 **-Que, la conoces?**

 **-Compañera de cuarto.**

 **-Creo que desde ahora te doy el pésame.**

 **-Muy gracioso Leonardo.**

 **-Qué? Si así la tienes que soportar a ella sola, ahora imagínate junto con Rafa.**

Viste como Karai se estremeció ligeramente simplemente al imaginar a ese par juntos, a la vez que te contagia esa sensación: tan solo con conocer a uno de ellos cualquiera podría saber que son capaces de hacer volar el mundo en un rato. Por cierto, hablando de ese dúo:

 **-Lo siento Leo, te tenia que traer algo. Mira,** dice ofreciéndoles el líquido que lleva en un par de vasos transparentes.

 **-Gracias Rafa, bien sabes que no tomo alcohol.**

 **-Y precisamente por eso pensamos en ustedes,** interviene la castaña. **Como sabemos que ustedes son un par de recatados y puritanos, les trajimos un poco de té verde.**

 **-Si, no será como el de Splinter pero para que no se aburran. Que dicen?**

Karai y tu se miran, aun con la duda en sus rostros. Pero si se han esforzado en traerles te, hacerlos sentir bien y pasar un buen rato, por que no aceptar un trago?

 **-Salud!** Dicen el pelirrojo y su chica a la vez que se acaban de un trago un vaso lleno de quien sabe que mezcla de bebidas alcohólicas sean.

Tu y ella miran con duda sus vasos, y a diferencia de los otros dos, toman su te helado de forma lenta, disfrutándolo lentamente. Al fin y al cabo, que podía salir mal?

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Te sientes un completo idiota. Como se te ocurrió pensar que el te era simplemente te? Nunca pensaron -ni tú ni ella- que le habían puesto algo de alcohol -por cierto fuerte, ya que solo recuerdan claramente sólo una media hora después del trago- al bendito te?

No te dio tiempo de pensar en mas, ya que ella, aun dormida, empezaba a murmurar entre sueños, la que parecía inalcanzable y que ahora descansaba en tu cama:

 **-Hmm... Leonardo... Ámame...**

Ese leve gemido hizo que alguien más despertara: cierto amigo que fue utilizado anoche y gracias al cual pudiste recordar -aunque no del todo- lo ocurrido anoche:

* * *

 **Flashbacks parciales**

Allí se encontraban ustedes, sentados en la barra, un poco mas felices tomando más del dichoso te, el cual sin sentirlo, los había embriagado poco a poco. Fueron más que ingenuos al pensar que Rafael y Mona Lisa harían algo sin doble filo. Pero ustedes no pensaban en eso, es más, en ese momento ni siquiera pensaban.

 **-Sabeees? Envidio a tu familia,** dice la ojiambar.

 **-Queee? No tienes idea de lo que dices.**

 **-Pero al menos ustedes están más unidos, es mejor que estar con un tipo que solo te habla cuando le conviene.**

 **-Creeme, no es lo que parece. O si quieres, te regalo a mis hermanos: un obsesionado con la pizza, un científico loco, y un traidor que te abandona a la primera...**

Si, ya estaban hablando puras incoherencias. Tanto así que no se dieron cuenta de las maliciosas intenciones que reflejaban ciertos ojos de colores esmeraldas y rubíes.

De pronto sintieron como alguien les empujaba la cabeza, haciendo que repentinamente sus labios entren en contacto. Nunca olvidarás ese instante, esos suaves, tiernos y carnosos labios, en ese momento eras dueño de ellos, para sorpresa de ambos. Esa delicia de néctar la estabas probando justo en esos momentos era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hayas probado en tu vida, incluso mucho más que la pizza -solo que no lo sepa Mikey, que si no te mata-.

Tu esperabas que te apartara y que quizás te diera una bofetada, pero no, al contrario, ella continuó prolongando el beso hasta que literalmente les faltaba aire en los pulmones.

Después de terminar con ese especial beso y de recuperar el aire, procediste a mirarla a esos ojos ambarinos con los cuales soñaste tantas veces, mientras buscabas las palabras que querías decirle.

 **-Aishiteru.**

Bueno, ella te ganó.

Tu solo la miraste a los ojos, tocaste su mejilla y te acercaste lentamente para volver a besarla, y una vez terminado ese beso, de reojo al par de culpables que habían propiciado esto -quienes por cierto celebraban tomando más, muy a su estilo- y decir finalmente lo que era más que obvio para ese entonces:

 **-I love you.**

* * *

Cierto, no recordaras todo... Solo lo mas interesante. Y el siguiente recuerdo que viene a tu mente es este: están Karai y tu alli, en tu cuarto del campus -como llegaron allí, vayan ustedes a saber-, en donde aseguraste que tu mellizo no vaya a entrar de la forma más original posible: poniendo una silla contra la perilla de la puerta. No hay duda: estaban ebrios.

Sin embargo, si no lo estuvieran, no se estaría desarrollando la siguiente escena ni de broma: ambos están en tu cama, completamente desnudos, tu sobre ella, contemplando la mas maravillosa, perfecta y divina obra de arte que jamás han apreciado tus ojos:

Un par de ojos ámbar, los cuales te contemplan con una mezcla de inocencia y pasión, un suave y terso cuello, el cual por cierto ya te dedicaste a probar, un par de firmes senos, en los cuales te quedas maravillado al divisarlos, un delgado vientre, con una textura idéntica al terciopelo, un par de largas piernas con curvas delicadas y nada despreciables, y para cerrar con broche de oro, su hermosa, virgen e inmaculada intimidad. Dios mio, Kami-sama o a quien quieras dirigirte, Karai era simplemente única en la especie humana, y solo era para ti.

 **-Solo tengo algo que decirte: mi bella dama, eres realmente sublime.**

Ella intenta voltear la mirada hacia otro lado, sin embargo tu lo impediste procediendo a besarla una vez más como lo habían estado haciendo durante todo el rato. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que querían más de ese camino sin retorno. Y siguiendo fielmente las señales, empezaste el camino hacia el sur, decidido a hacer tuyo cada rincón de su cuerpo y de su alma.

Empezaste a acariciar y a probar ese par de montículos, con tus dedos, con tu boca, con tu lengua... Ella se retorcía bajo ti, gimiendo, pidiendo mas. Y tu, como el amo-sirviente que ahora eres, la complaces tal y como Karai lo pide.

Pasas lentamente tus labios sobre su vientre, provocandole mas sensaciones placenteras al transitar en esas suaves curvas, las únicas en las que con gusto volverías a pasar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el destino a llegar.

Si, el destino. El santuario. El templo sagrado, que iba a ser profanado, en toda su belleza y esplendor. Decidiste, guiado por tu instinto -como lo habías estado haciendo durante toda la noche gracias al efecto del alcohol en el dichoso te verde- probar el terreno. Se retorcía, agarraba las sábanas, te pedía más y más. Supiste que ya estaba casi en el orgasmo y te detuviste, no querías que llegara al clímax asi... No cuando existe una mejor manera y Karai te lo exige prácticamente a gritos.

 **-Juro que tendré cuidado, lo prometo.**

Ella asiente: confía tanto en ti que sabe que no le haras daño. Empiezas a introducir tu miembro en ella lentamente, cuidando lo más posible de dañarla, aunque saben que llegando a cierto momento no habra opción: si quieren amarse hasta el final, tendrán que romper la ultima barrera que los divide.

Después de librar ese instante, te detienes para limpiar un par de lágrimas que surgieron tras el momento. Sabes que la primera vez no es fácil, y menos para una mujer, así que la calmaste, la tranquilizaste, y esperaste, hasta que pasado un momento:

 **-Ahhh... Leo... Maaas...**

Te dio luz verde para seguir.

Y tu empezaste a moverte dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir, gozar, exigir, demandar... Karai marcaba sus uñas en tu espalda, tu marcabas tus dientes en sus senos. Allí agradecias -en tu interior, porque nunca lo admitirías en viva voz- las platicas porno que te había contado Rafa muy seguido últimamente. Y también tenía que aceptar que eran buenos consejos: si el, que es principiante, tenía al borde del placer a Karai... sin duda Mona Lisa no tenía de que quejarse, solo para pedirle mas al pelirrojo, quien la satisfacía sin dudar.

En fin, volviendo a lo suyo, ustedes estaban poseídos por un placer que los consumía de calor a cada instante que avanzaba, señal de que el clímax estaba por llegar:

 **-Aishhh... iteruuu... Leooooh!**

 **-I love... you... Ka... raiiii!**

Y asi llegaron al máximo orgasmo que jamás hayan tenido en sus vidas, viendo luces, llegando al cielo y derramando su semilla dentro de ella.

Sales de ella y te tiendes a su lado en la cama, a la vez que la abrazas.

 **-Aishiteru, Leonardo.**

 **-And I love you, Karai.**

Y así, ambos caen rendidos al sueño, a la espera de un nuevo día y de una nueva vida.

 **Fin Flashbacks parciales**

* * *

Te quedas sonriendo como idiota, sin darte cuenta de que alguien ya despertó:

 **-Buenos días Leo... Que?**

Se levanta de golpe, quitando la cobija y viendo como ambos están completamente desnudos.

 **-Entonces, no fue un sueño?**

 **-No, no lo fue... Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de lo que paso.**

Ella iba a empezar a reclamar de no ser porque seguiste hablando.

 **-Digo que no me arrepiento porque te amo. Realmente te amo, y fue lo mejor que jamás me haya pasado... Aunque haya sido culpa de Rafa.**

 **-Y Mona Lisa que?**

 **-Bien, por culpa de ese par.**

Ambos sonrien a la vez que se acercan cada vez más entre sí:

 **-Aishiteru Leonardo.**

 **-And I love you Karai.**

Y proceden a darse su primer beso en estado sobrio a la vez que quieren revivir los recuerdos de lo ocurrido anoche. Y lo hubieran hecho sin problemas de no ser porque tocaron la puerta:

 **-Hey Leo, se que están allí, que se tienen ganas desde hace un rato y que no quieren perder el tiempo, pero te recuerdo que no quiero sobrinos, y si pueden, oren al dios de Splinter: no queremos mini intrépidos por allí.**

 **-Se que les dimos una ayuda, pero por favor no le des tan duro a mi amiga. No quiero que mañana la pobre ande cojeando después de andar cogiendo.**

Y asi, entre risas, se alejaron de la puerta ese par de infelices llamados Rafael y Mona Lisa, dejandolos mas rojos que un tomate con esas declaraciones. Si... La culpa es de ese par.

A quien le gustaría tener como hermano a Rafael y a Mona Lisa como cuñada?

* * *

 **En serio, a quien? A mi no, lo bueno es que no tengo hermanos, y no tendre cuñadas -eso espero-.**

 **Bien, por fin regrese a este fandom, y ya tenia mucho tiempo queriendo hacer algo como esto. Por fin lo logre terminar: diganme si les gusto.**

 **En fin, aqui se los dejo para los no inocentes -y si eres inocente vete, aunque si estas leyendo esto dudo que lo seas-. En fin, saludos.**


End file.
